


【魅】（一）

by ppboss



Category: ppboss
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppboss/pseuds/ppboss
Summary: ABO Alpha陆康桥 Beta May啊！喜欢Alpha被玩弄在掌心的感觉！





	【魅】（一）

红色灯光的摄影棚底下，这个描着精致眼线的男人正在吸引着所有人的目光。

晶莹丰满的双唇在特写镜头下闪着若隐若现的金属光泽，打在两颊的腮红从颧骨染到眼角，就如同高潮的快感咬在身体上的红晕。男人修长的十指抚向下颌，偏头露出了左耳上的耳坠，让在场的所有的Alpha不禁咽了咽口水。那是一枚锁链形状的耳钉，随着动作而轻微摇晃着，在灯光下反射出几分冰冷的光芒，与男人周身的气质如出一辙，高傲又冷艳，却在每一根发梢尾端都散发出极其危险的信号，勾引人不住地遐想，若是将这锁链锁在这个尤物的手腕和脚踝，该是怎样的一番光景。

“Cut，好了，收工。”随着导演的话音落下，安静的片场一下子变得喧闹起来，May轻轻打了个呵欠，却好像存心一般在最后合上唇瓣时伸出嫣红的舌尖舔了舔嘴角。

“May啊，这次真是谢谢你了。”导演刚刚放下手中的对讲机，便起身快步走到了May的跟前，向这个诱人的Beta伸出了手。

May是一名Beta，一名令帝国上下所有的Omega在梦中嫉妒的Beta。即便早就知道他身上散发的Margarita香气只是化学合成的Omega信息素提取物，还是有无数的Alpha对这个Beta心驰神往，就算是挤破了头也想亲眼看一看，这个人间尤物究竟是什么样子。更有数不清的Omega疯狂地追逐着May的脚步，希冀着能够通过模仿学得May身上魅力的百分之一。

May朝着导演挑了挑嘴角，“哪里，还是导演能力强，谢谢导演啦。”话音的落尾，一个似是无心的眨眼却让这个见多识广的导演也愣了愣。

May在工作人员的带领之下回到了自己的休息室，等候多时的化妆师一下子围了上来，想要帮May将身上妆发造型卸去，却被May一摆手统统推开了，“我的车钥匙呢？”May望向一旁的助理，伸出了那只纤长而嫩白的手，中指和无名指上套着的两个戒环在灯光下反射出银色的光芒，像是锋利的刀刃冒出的冷光，就连十指的指尖都泛着淡淡的肉粉色，这副手指，悦动在琴键上就是世间最动听的乐章，若是游走于肉体之上，那便该是世上最销魂蚀骨的情乐。

May接过助理递来的钥匙，独自一人钻进了停在门口的跑车当中。夜色已经悄然爬上了天幕，公路上的车辆纷纷亮起了车灯，将蜿蜒的车道点缀得星星点点。抬手点个按钮，重低音的鼓点就这样从音响中四面八方环绕而来，May伸手，将袖子里那张名片抽了出来，这是方才工作结束时导演趁着握手的时机偷偷塞进他手里的。

红灯的间隙，May将手中的名片拿出来细看了一番，黑色烫金的纸面上端端正正地印着导演的名字和联系方式，细看竟然是一部私人的手机，想来这名片应当也不会轻易地送人。翻过面来，名片的背后竟然用笔写下了一串号码，May很熟悉，这应该是市里某家酒店的门牌号。

绿色的灯光在黑夜中跳了出来，May轻笑着将这张名片从车窗的缝隙中扔了出去，脚下油门一轰，只一眨眼的功夫，便消失在高架之上。

灵巧的车身在车流中游动得很快，不多时便到了May在这座城市下榻的酒店楼下。May的房间在大楼的顶层，巨大的落地飘窗外面是一个无边际的泳池，从屋里一直蔓延到外面露台之上，穿过透明的玻璃甚至还能看到匍匐在脚下的万家灯火，淡蓝色的水纹在室外清风的吹拂下一圈一圈地漾，像是将整片星空都揉碎了，融进这波纹当中。

May将身上的银灰色外套脱下，随手便丢在了地上。外套底下是一件紧身的黑色T恤，顺着小臂的肌肉层绷出好看的线条，夜晚的风有些凉，May将面前的落地窗打开，带着轻微消毒水味道的冷风就这样灌了进来，扑在紧实的胸膛之上。晚风的凉意让May不禁打了个寒颤，手臂上冒起了一层细细密密的小疙瘩，连带着胸前的两颗乳珠也挺立了起来，透过黑色的布料撑出若隐若现的两点。

泳池旁边的立桌上摆着一瓶红葡萄酒，“啵”的一声，木塞从玻璃瓶口拔开，液体倒入高脚杯的声音清澈，溅起一滴一滴的紫红色小液珠，挂在透明的杯壁上，只是还没等这一杯酒倒完，May就被冲进房间的一个黑色身影揪着领口一把提了起来。

紧身T恤的弹性极好，在大力的拉扯下也只是在几处吃力的地方显露出淡淡的透明。来人显然是处于盛怒当中，一点余地都没有给May留下，揪着领口就将人推到了泳池边缘，只要再后退一步，便会跌落进去。

“你什么意思？”低沉的质问从来人喉咙中挤了出来，这一双利刃一般的薄唇距离May的脸颊不足两公分，灼热的气息直接扑向May的鼻梢，即便是在空旷的室外，浓烈的Tequila信息素味道还是压得人喘不过气来。

只不过此时的May却是一身的从容，反而挑着嘴角露出了一抹略显些得意的笑容，“陆总来了呀？”

来人是陆康桥，这次May拍摄的广告正是他公司旗下的一个分支品牌。

May说话间把胳膊环在了陆康桥的腰上，这样一来，便将整个人的重量都挂在了他身上。陆康桥面对May的挑衅并不肯低头，而是一寸一寸地逼近May的双唇，墨色的眼神中带着数不尽的怒火，May在陆康桥的压迫下将腰弯了又弯，终于到了最后的角度。

“陆总什么意思？我今天可是工作了一整天呀。”May说话间露出一个俏皮的笑容，粉红色的软舌抵在贝齿的顶端，两颊的一个酒窝里像是一把带有魔力的勾子，专门用来勾Alpha的心。

“工作？”陆康桥怎么可能不清楚，他今天刚到摄影棚，便在监视器上看到了May绕着搭戏的Alpha演员的脖子，半嘟着嘴任由这个心怀鬼胎的Alpha往自己丰盈的双唇上涂抹着那支闪着淡淡金色光泽的唇膏，甚至在膏体离开嘴唇的那一刻，May的口中还滑出了一声若有似无的呻吟。在场的所有Alpha都嗅到了从那个男模身上不受控制逸散出来的信息素味道，唯独May像个没事人一样，对着镜头一副诱惑又迷离的眼神，明明是白兔一样人畜无害的笑容，在May的脸上，就变成了最销魂蚀骨的勾引。

“怎么，陆总生气了？”May趁着陆康桥出神的一瞬间功夫，腰上轻轻一发力，便凑到了那人的耳边，从嗓子里滑出的声音带着几丝挑逗似的上扬的尾音，又混杂着几分笑意，仿佛在挑战着陆康桥胸中怒火的最后底线，“陆总生气好吓人啊，该怎么办呢？”

May偏着头对上了陆康桥一双眉眼，看着对面眼中的怒火，May的心中升腾起了一股得意的感觉。而陆康桥看着May的瞳仁，却不自觉的恍惚了一下，眼中的情绪在一瞬间之内有些慌乱。

陆康桥几乎是在一瞬间之内整理好了自己的情绪，可May还是抓住了陆康桥眼底的这一丝几乎是转瞬而逝的慌乱，心底油然生出两分戏谑，将靠在陆康桥身上的软腰扭了两扭，不出意外，火热的温度通过薄透的布料抵上了May的胯间，“可不可以请陆总告诉我，陆总生气，要怎么安抚才好呢？”

两人的重量本就完全支撑在陆康桥的腰上，May的话音还未落，就伸脚勾住了陆康桥的小腿，胳膊上轻轻一使劲儿，便让陆康桥彻底失去了重心，搂着May的腰就跌进了泳池之中。

碧蓝色的池水因为两人的进入而被挤了出去，哗啦哗啦地向外翻涌，May在两人失去重心的前一刻找到了陆康桥的唇瓣，探着舌尖舔了上去。May身上的Margarita气味几乎快要令陆康桥疯狂，下唇传来的绵软感觉仿佛电流一样贯穿了他身体中的每一个神经元，属于Alpha的腺体不受控制地爆发。

Margarita本来就来自于Tequila，只不过这妖精又在其中撒了几滴柠檬汁和几颗碎盐。

陆康桥本能地吮吸着May的唇珠，妄图从美人的身上汲取救命的解药，却不想这倾城的美貌背后，隐藏的只有更加致命的鸩毒。两条舌尖在温热的口腔中纠缠，在唇齿交合的地方偶然渗入一些带着苦涩的池水，沸腾在水底的热吻带来的不仅仅是肉体的颤栗，更有蒙人心智的窒息感。陆康桥在池底寻到了支撑点，搂着May的腰向泳池的边缘靠去，透明的玻璃围墙让陆康桥看不到池水的尽头，只能凭着感觉向前摸索，却又不甘心，也不能够松开May的嘴唇。

透明的玻璃池壁所带来的巨大未知感让陆康桥有些害怕，而怀中的May却稳稳地合着眼睛，好像在专心享受两人接吻的过程。“咚”地一声，陆康桥的手掌终于触到了玻璃围墙，另一只手从底下一捞，便把May拉出了水面。从始至终，May的手臂都环在陆康桥的腰上，似乎是在用这个吻来说明他对这个Alpha的绝对信任。

好在两人的神智都没有被区区一个吻夺个干净，陆康桥将May轻轻地松开，伸手将自己被池水打湿而贴在额角的头发顺到了脑后，一双剑眉散发出冷冽的寒气，而瞳仁之中翻滚的却是最炽热的火。

水流顺着May的下颌淌到细白的脖颈，May略仰着头，被吮得通红的唇瓣微微地开合，一双勾着眼线的桃花眼半开，眼角还有被晕染开的淡淡红色，陆康桥将这一副诱人的景象收入眼底，喉结不经意地滚了一滚，便低头埋在了May的颈肩处，将那一串水珠细细地舔了去。

脖颈间的信息素味道是最浓郁的，也许是因为Alpha天生对Omega腺体的着迷，明明May的脖子后面什么都没有，陆康桥还是不可自拔地沉浸在May身上的味道中。

Margarita味甜，却极度炽烈，只有在初入口时才能在舌尖捕捉到那丝丝缕缕的甜香气息，为了这几乎细不可闻的诱人味道一步一步地沉沦，到最后，只能用灵魂来交换。

May在陆康桥出神的功夫已经从他的怀中挣脱出来，手臂支撑着地面轻轻一跃，便坐到了泳池边缘，将细长的双腿架在了陆康桥的肩膀上，脚尖微微一勾，便将那人从远处勾了过来，环在自己的腿弯当中。

May居高临下地盯着陆康桥的眼睛，即便是嗅不到空气中的信息素味道，从陆康桥那一双几乎是要燃出火焰的眼眸中，May也清楚地知道陆康桥此刻该是有有么的难忍。

可是，好像还是不够呢。

May的眼睛在不笑的时候是满满的清纯，下垂的眼角末梢都挂着灵动，闪着水光的眸子像是将满天的星光都藏在了他一人的眼睛当中。陆康桥第一次见到May的时候，他就是这样的一副表情，一个人坐在钢琴前面弹着孤独的曲子，修长的十指仿佛是在写诗，写的是天底下最浪漫优美的情诗。

只不过在陆康桥看来，这一副高洁的人间仙子的模样底下却涌动着的却是最浓烈的情欲。就像是顽童在下雪天里发现了一大片无人踏足的白净雪地，是一定要跑上去疯狂地奔跑，直到这片领域全部印下自己的足迹才肯罢休的。这是属于Alpha天生而来的征服欲望，陆康桥疯了一样地想要得到这个人间仙子在自己身下潮红的面庞，因为自己的操干而从喉咙中挤出的带有哭腔的求饶，在一下又一下撞击后因为无尽的快感而被剥夺了全部的神智，口中只能期期艾艾地重复一个个简单音节的样子，他要听这个仙子用软软糯糯的声音唤自己爸爸。

爸爸，求你……

May的信息素是Margarita的味道，Margarita天生就是属于Tequila的，这个人，这个仙子，就该是属于陆康桥，他的美，他的魅，他的全部，都要牢牢地抓在陆康桥的手中才对。恐怖的征服欲望占据了陆康桥全部的理智，所以直到他低吼着将滚烫的精液射进May身体，他也没有发现，为什么在那一次的性爱之中，他并没有找到专属于Omega的那处柔软，或许，May的本身，就已经足够的温柔多情。

May当然知道怎样才能让陆康桥不受控制的发情，他也知道陆康桥有多么的想欺压在他的身上，就像古时候的Alpha战士在疆场上驰骋。陆康桥渴望着用最原始的方法征服May的心，所以疯了一样地向外释放着自己的信息素，释放着对May没有一丝用处的Tequila信息素。

在那天早上，May勾着嘴角在高浓度的Alpha信息素中笑着将地上的衣服一件一件地捡起来，一件一件地穿回自己的身上，盖住那一串串红紫色的印记，那是昨晚陆康桥在May的身上发狂的证明。

“陆总可能还不知道，我是Beta哦。”

“我还有工作，先走啦，陆总的技术很好，下次再见。”

房间的门被关上，带起来的气流还分明带着几分Omega的味道，陆康桥在错愕中踉踉跄跄地挪进了浴室，足足在凉水下站了半个小时，眼中才渐渐恢复了往日的澄明。

陆康桥受不了May这样俯视着自己的眼神，他将双臂拉出水面，支在May两侧的地面上，想要从泳池中出来，却不想刚刚起身，就被May用双腿压制着按回泳池。

“舔我。”May的声音清冽又单纯，仿佛口中吐出的根本不是这两个极度情色的字眼，陆康桥听见了，却不相信自己的耳朵，瞪大了眼睛望着May。

May的身体极软，多年的舞蹈经验赋予他一副魅若无骨的腰肢，他坐在岸边，伸手捏住陆康桥的下巴，温柔地吻了下去。唇齿间钻进来的Margarita分子撕扯着陆康桥的神经，将他的骄傲，他的尊严统统夺了去。跟魔鬼的交易，除了妥协，别无他法。

所以在May卷着舌尖从陆康桥口中退出来的时候，陆康桥轻轻地哼了一声，仿佛是在抱怨，又像是在求欢，在May的面前，陆康桥输得彻底。May的声音带了两分勾人的魔力，他低头凝视着陆康桥的眼睛，他说，“舔我。”

陆康桥伸手拉开了铜黄色的金属裤链，低头含了上去，半挺的性器上面带着池水的消毒水味道，即便是他的身下早已涨得发痛，May也不过是将将挺立的状态而已。May伸手抚着陆康桥的头，另一只手撑在地上，有节奏地按着陆康桥动作，口中不时吐出几声轻哼，爬进了陆康桥的耳朵里，不知怎么，为May带来这样的快感让他感到无比的满足，就像是中世纪的武士，低头跪在他的王面前，亲吻王的脚面。

房间所在的楼层很高，比周围所有的建筑物都要高，两人仿佛是在云层中欢爱，陆康桥拼命地追，才能追上他的仙子的背影。他们的脚底是川流的车辆，橘黄色的灯火像是天上的星河，耳边是呼呼的风声。May的眼睛中蒙上了一层水雾，恍惚中仿佛看到了方才跟在他车后的那辆黑色布加迪。他当然知道陆康桥在看他，在陆康桥刚刚走进摄影棚的时候，May就注意到了他的身影。他自然也知道身边这个Alpha模特心里在想些什么，顶弄在他大腿上的硬物让May心里厌烦，但陆康桥的反应却让他得意，那一副仿佛要吃了人的表情，在May看来，真是可爱得紧。

May在陆康桥的伺候下舒服得伸展了脖颈，细白的长腿绕在陆康桥的身上，就连脚尖都绷出了一个好看的弧度，十个圆圆的脚趾白皙又好看。

May的软腰突然向前一拱，喊出一声极其柔腻的呻吟，双腿因为身体的痉挛而一阵阵地抽搐。陆康桥的嘴角还挂着一抹白浊，May捧着他的脸，用温热的舌尖为他拭了去。

May松开陆康桥的身体，起身往屋内走去，一边走一边将身上的衣物一件件褪下，光滑白洁的身体在黑夜中显得格外地耀眼，May轻轻地回头，陆康桥看到他好看的眉骨和一侧醉人的梨涡，May开口，“进来。”

透明的池水随着陆康桥猛地起身而被高高地扬起，形成一层光滑的水膜，贴在陆康桥的身体上，即便是冰凉的池水，也无法降低他身上火热的温度。

陆康桥扣住了May的双手，将他狠狠地推倒在蓬软的大床上，顾不得脱下身上透湿的衣衫便欺身压了上去，一双手迫不及待地向May的后穴探去。经过了方才的欢爱，May的穴口沾着光滑黏润的液体，粉红色的软肉轻轻地收缩，拉扯着陆康桥深一点，再深一点。

滚烫的肉棒齐根没入，May吃痛尖叫，额角有细细密密的汗珠冒出，陆康桥发着狠地抽送，很快，痛感转化为快感，May的身体随着陆康桥的动作而律动，口中淫叫声对于陆康桥来说不是疏解，而是情药。

May的肉穴紧致而温暖，随着陆康桥的操干一下一下地收缩，夹得他近乎疯狂。陆康桥低头看着两人交合的地方，粉红色的媚肉随着性器的进出而向外翻吐，May修长的双腿缠在他的腰上，是一副淫靡到不能再淫靡的景象。

陆康桥低吼着射进May的身体，滚烫的性器却仍旧坚硬如铁。高潮的余韵让陆康桥心底有些失落，脑海中的神智也还没有收拢回来，他凝视着May的双眸，动情地吻了下去，“给我生个孩子……”

May也任由陆康桥在自己的嘴上啃咬，却又在陆康桥在他将要喘不上气时放开他之后，喘着粗气轻笑道，“没想到陆总还是个传统的男人啊，这么想要孩子，陆总该去找个Omega才对，怎么却在一个Beta身上这么卖力？”

简单的一句话，语气平静，却再一次将陆康桥激怒。粗壮的性器还没有从穴口拔出，May被陆康桥从床上抱起来按在墙上，冰凉的触感让May不由地蜷起了身子，失重的感觉拉扯着May，让他只能紧紧地搂着陆康桥的脖子。

May的双腿被陆康桥的手臂撑成M的形状，在这样的姿势之下，只会进入地更深。陆康桥打桩一样地顶弄，像是要将May钉在墙上一般，威严的嗓音中带着沙哑，“叫我。”

肉棒在May纤薄的腰肢上顶出形状，潮水般的快感让他说不出一句完整的话，“陆…陆总……啊……”

陆康桥眼睛通红，朝着那处敏感的软肉用力一顶，“叫爸爸。”

“怎么，我生不了孩子，陆总这是要让我当你儿子？”

“叫爸爸。”陆康桥放缓了动作，专心朝着那一点细细研磨，May却仍旧不肯低头，一声一声的陆总叫的他心下无比烦躁，伸出一只架在May膝窝上的手便往他脖子上掐去。

窒息的感觉加剧了身体的敏感程度，May双手抓着陆康桥的手腕，嫣红的小嘴半圆地开着，胸膛因为用力地呼吸而起伏，说出来的话却让陆康桥再一次加大了手中的力度。“陆总要是……啊……要是不想操，随时可……可以离开……啊……不要那里……想……想操我的Alpha，多的是……”

一缕金黄的阳光透过厚重的窗帘缝隙射在床沿上，房间里弥漫着淡淡的腥膻气味，陆康桥烦躁的挡了挡眼睛，两人昨夜直折腾到天快亮才停下，刚刚睡下没有多久，就被不自然地弄醒，心情当然不佳。

陆康桥抬了抬搁在旁边的手臂，竟然出奇地轻，转头望去，May却早已不知了踪影，只在昨夜他睡过的地方搁了一张黑色的卡片，上面还粘了一张紫色的便签纸。

“陆总昨天晚上操得很舒服，还要赶Y市的通告，我先走啦，晚上见。”纸片拿到眼前，Margarita的香水喷了十足的量，陆康桥瞬间又硬了起来。只是房中一片安静，“操”，陆康桥把纸笺在手中揉成了一团，钻进了浴室的冷水中，一半，又滴着水出来，将房卡塞进了自己的口袋。

身为一个Alpha，他讨厌这种被玩弄于股掌之间的感觉，Alpha，天生就是要掌控一切，可他却偏偏被一个Beta吃得死死的。

可那又能怎么样呢？

陆康桥是不落帝国最优秀的Alpha，宁愿放弃全部的身家地位，只换这个Beta伏在自己身上一声高潮的呻吟。

\- -


End file.
